wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron
| mentioned= | lastappeared= | living=tom | ewot=berelain }} Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron, Blessed of the Light, Defender of the Waves, High Seat of House Paeron is First of Mayene Appearance She is a beautiful, tall, pale woman with long black hair, and has large, dark eyes. She wears the Diadem of the First, a golden hawk in flight. History Berelain claims to be a descendent and heir of Artur Hawkwing, through his grandson Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera. In Mayene it is claimed that Tyrn evaded the assassination attempt that killed his mother and was raised in secrecy in Mayene for his own safety. The Firsts of Mayene claim an unbroken line of succession from Tyrn and his daughter Miselle, and through him to Hawkwing. This claim is not taken seriously outside of Mayene. Activities Chasing Perrin Berelain's first appearance, when she tries to seduce Rand al'Thor in an effort to obtain political influence, ends with disastrous results; she then goes after Perrin Aybara with no better apparent effect. She does earn the enmity of Faile Bashere, a woman interested in Perrin, however; Berelain believes that it will "amuse" her to take Perrin away from Faile. Later, Rand places Berelain in a position of stewardship over the city of Cairhien after it is ravaged by the Shaido Aiel. Upon re-encountering Perrin, Berelain renews her attempts at seducing Perrin which results in interpersonal problems with Faile, now his wife. Faile's subsequent kidnapping by the Shaido has thrown this entire dynamic into even greater chaos. She later neglects her duties in Cairhien but gets a stern reminder from Rhuarc who treats her as a daughter. When Rand is captured by the White Tower Aes Sedai she not only sends men to Rand's aid but she uncovers evidence linking Colavaere Saighan to both Lord Maringil and Meilan Mendiana's murders when she makes her move for the Sun Throne. , While Rand is missing, Colavaere is crowned Queen and takes Berelain's Aes Sedai advisor Annoura Larisen for her own and makes Berelain a lady in waiting with Faile. When Rand returns to Cairhien he relieves her of her stewardship and tries to send her back to Mayene due to her reputation being damaged by Colavaere. She instead accompanies Perrin into Ghealdan to track down Masema Dagar. Ghealdan Perrin sends her to meet with Queen Alliandre Maritha Kigarin. She brings Alliandre back to camp and helps Faile pressure her into keeping her oath of fealty to Perrin by staying with the army. While out hunting with Faile and Alliandre, the group is attacked by the Shaido Aiel. All of the group are captured except Berelain, who manages to escape and send word to Perrin. While Faile is in captivity, Berelain at first tries to offer a truce to Perrin in regards to her advances, but his reaction infuriates her. She then allows rumors to be spread that he is succumbing to her advances around the camp, further aggravating the situation. Nevertheless, she is instrumental in discovering Masema's collusion with the Seanchan and offers to use her gold and jewels to ransom the Shaido's prisoners, including Faile. She goes with Perrin to So Habor, where they collect grain for their troops. She accompanies him back to camp and witnesses him cleave a Shaido prisoners hand off, when he is looking for answers on his missing wife. thumb|left|Berelain wearing the Diadem of the First (from a [[Wheel of Time translations|Japanese translation book cover)]] Plan to rescue Faile She is present when Galina Casban is brought before Perrin and questioned. Galina asks to be slapped so she can claim she was beaten by brigands, with which Berelain complies. She later goes with Perrin when he makes his deal with the Seanchan. She is present at the meeting with Perrin and Tylee Khirgan, who is informing Perrin on a rebellious group of Whitecloaks moving north not too far from camp, when the Pattern ripples. While traveling back through Ghealdan, after the Battle of Malden, she is with Perrin when they find land that appears to have been affected by the Blight. Later she attends a meeting with Perrin to decide where the army should now go. A decision is made to send a scouting force to Cairhien to start looking for Rand. Viewing A viewing by Min Farshaw indicates that she will fall in love with a man in white. This, combined with a viewing of two most beautiful people falling in love, seems to indicate that she will marry Galad Damodred. Category:Ladies